BOM11: Płacz Feniksa
- Morgan, te demony są dosyć silne, nie są jak tamte, z którymi starliśmy się parę razy wcześniej - krzyknął z oddali Zychfryd - Wy nie walczyliście z takimi, ale ja walczyłem i wygrałem z Nebirosem, oni to dla mnie bułka z masłem - odparł Kapitan po czym zaczął się pojedynkować z Anthagiem. Sam walczył ostrzem zbudowanym z błyskawicy. Anthag jednak okazał się szybszy i trafił ze trzy razy swoimi kordelasami, zanim Morgan odszedł - Panowie, niech ktoś go przytrzyma, wiem co należy zrobić - Ja jestem wolny - powiedział Stachu wyskakując ze statku prosto na demona. Ten jednak uderzył go swoim ogonem i członek R.C.G. odleciał na jakieś 13 metrów i stracił przytomność. - Z kim ja pracuję? - spytał Morgan i wrócił do pojedynku z Anthagiem. Jednak w momencie, gdy jego podopieczny obrywał, on sam wypił miksturę szybkości, dzięki której zrównał się z przeciwnikiem. Obok natomiast Nymus, Francisko i Zychfryd walczyli z potężnym Bane'em. Natomiast Pactus dostał pozwolenie na zjawienie się w mieście. Wbrew temu czego można się po nim spodziewać, poszedł wgłąb miasta. Po drodze okradł jakiegoś człowieka, po to, aby zapłacić za wejście do dopiero co znalezionej siłowni. Nie mógł już wytrzymać, że tylko w formie armagedonu jest silny, a normalnie wygląda jak anorektyk. Zapłacił trenerowi i poprosił go o wskazówki co do ćwiczeń. Na tym spędził Pactus cały swój dzień. Tymczasem bakugalaxy zajmowało się tym czym wcześniej. No cóż, większość z nich. Grazz postanowił pójść do sklepu, więc wyszedł z kryjówki. Natomiast reszta tj. Aeopathila, Maciek, Gejsza i Dortmund postanowili z nudów pograć w karty. - Jakim cudem ciągle ty wygrywasz, Aeopathila? - zapytał Maciek - No wiesz, talent - odpowiedziała, a w tym czasie kiedy reszta skupiła się na jej słowach, podmieniła pod stołem dziewiątkę, na dziesiątkę, a damę na króla - To co macie? U mnie poker królewski - No nie wierzę - zasmucił się Dortmund - Ale cóż, w karty jestem kiepski W międzyczasie Dansa prowadził Katschamanda do mojego domu. Po drodze nie zamienili żadnego słowa, jednak Adrian bez przerwy patrzył, czy ifryt niczego nie kombinował. Okazało się, że jedyne co robił to szedł i myślał. Nie oddychał i nie używał oczu. Mogło to wydawać się dość strasznie biorąc pod uwagę, że ciągle miał uśmieszek, jakby mówił "Wy imbecyle, jak mogliście się tak łatwo nabrać". Gdy dotarli na miejsce, cała ekipa siedziała w salonie odpoczywając po kilkugodzinnym szukaniu. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni widząc Dancera wchodzącego do domu, inna reakcja była Kaydena gdy zobaczył Katschamanda, znał bowiem takie istoty jak demony czy ifryty. - Co on tutaj robi? - spytał - Spokojnie przyjacielu, jestem Katschamand, dobrowolnie nałożyłem na siebie geas, nie macie się czego obawiać - odparł ifryt - Jestem tu by wam pomóc z przywróceniem Rexa, sami nic tutaj nie znajdziecie, nie jesteście nawet wyczuleni na moc pradawną, za to ja jako dla was, starożytna osoba, jak najbardziej mam - No więc pokaż na co cię stać - powiedział Luk - Być może już to znaleźliście, ale o tym nie wiecie, cóż niech jeden z was pójdzie ze mną, reszta może wrócić do kryjówki - Ja z tobą zostanę - błyskawicznie zadeklarował Kayden Tymczasem Rada nie radziła sobie. Grok i Erasial bez większego trudu poradzili sobie z Arnoldem i Edwardem. Gorzej miała Deleb. Nawet mimo tego, że Zychfryd dostał parę razy na gołe ciało strzałami z ogniowej balisty, a także ona sama strzelała w niego ognistymi kulami. - Do zniszczenia wzmacnianego esencją Elratha ciała potrzeba czegoś więcej niż paru nędznych strzałów - wymamrotał i w tym samym momencie pojawił się przy demonicy, która błyskawicznie została zraniona jego czarnym niczym węgiel ostrzem miecza i padła na ziemię. Od razu jej machiny zniknęły. - Wykończę cię człeczyno - wrzasnęła krwawiąca sukkubuska i wybuchła. Siła uderzeniowa odrzuciła człowieka na sporą odległość, a ogień zaczął trawić teren o promieniu 10 metrów stale się zwiększając. Morganowi nie szło specjalnie dobrze, nawet olej szybkości nie dał mu przewagi nad przeciwnikiem. Im dłużej trwał pojedynek, tym szybszy był Anthag, zwiększając jednocześnie siłę. Natomiast kapitan szybko tracił energię. Demon zakończył pojedynek zaklęciem Ognia Słońca, jednocześnie rozcinając kordelasami klatkę piersiową Morgana. Dodatkowo ogień zaklęcia odrzucił go na parę metrów. - Niech was coś trafi, czas postawić wszystko na jedną kartę - powiedział i szybko wypił kolejną miksturę. Chwilę po jej wypiciu, człowiek zniknął z oczu demonom. Natomiast Francisko wisiał w powietrzu będąc duszony aurą Bane'a, a Nymus był gnieciony przez nogę demona. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex